Talk:Game Updates/@comment-5760976-20170426192233
Well, seeing how they made a special day that had a special thing occur as well as a dragon that was "forgotten" (only breedable during BtB for over a year), I have an idea for a few other "days". These don't include just these dragons, but it's an idea - *Sun-Day - The game is in "day mode" the whole day, meaning if you try for a Sun/Moon dragon, it'd always be a Sun Dragon. Midday Dragon would be breedable at this time. *Summer Sunday - This would happen during the summertime, where Summer Dragon is breedable. Summer Dragon (And Leaf Dragon) will give more dragoncash, and Summer Dragon (and Leaf Dragon if it is breedable at the time) will be able to be bred easier. Sunstruck Dragon would be breedable as well. *Rainbow Day - Rainbow element dragons will make more dragoncash at this time. Celtic Dragon will also be breedable. (Because Backflip forgot him this year, sadly.) *Gift Day - Similar to the gifts that occur around Christmas. Coal Dragon can be gifted to friends, and Gift Dragon/Regift Dragon would be breedable. *Treat Day - Treats harvested will be multiplied by two on this day. Ortreat Dragon or Decay Dragon (both have close "relations" to treats) would be breedable at this time. *Superpower Day - Light and Dark Dragons are more likely to be bred, and they produce more Dragoncash. Shield Dragon and Nether Dragon would be breedable at this time (because let's admit it, these two will probably not come back normally anymore) *Nightmare Week (Because this one is long) - For the whole week, the time would be stuck at night (unless the setting is set to a "Day" setting), and Apocalypse dragons would give more dragon cash. Skull-like crystals can be found that give 10,000 dragoncash, 1 Gem or 5 gems. Kraken Kabbage and Sarjin Peppers grow faster and give more treats. All limited time Apocalypse Dragons and Nightmare Dragon would be breedable at this time. *6th Anniversary (not really an anniversary "day", but more of what an idea for what they do for the 6th anniversary can be) - All previous anniversary dragons and the new 6th anniversary dragon can be bred at this time. The 6th anniversary dragon is a Rainbow Element that can be bred using any of the previous 5 anniversary dragons (Paper Dragon, Garland Dragon, Cotton Dragon, Leathery Dragon, and Wyrmwood Dragon) *Once in a Blue Moon/Blue Moon Day - Would occur when a Blue Moon occurred (or simply when Blue Moon Dragon is rereleased.) The theme would be stuck as the Star Festival, and Moon dragons give more Dragoncash. Blue Moon Dragon and Midnight Dragon (get it, because it's blue and it's a blue Moon element dragon?) would be breedable at this time. *400th Dragon Party - All 5 "numbered" anniversary dragons (Century Dragon, Bicentennial Dragon, Cerberus Dragon, Fates Dragon, and Trimera Dragon) would be breedable at this time. No idea for the 400th dragon though. *Golden Release - A day prior, Plant, Lightning, Metal, and Dark dragons start making more dragoncash than usual, and Thorn/Darkling Dragon eggs can be seen around the islands. These can be collected for 5,000 and 7,500 coins respectfully (10 times less than breeding/selling.) The next day, Thorn Dragon and Darkling Dragon would be added permanently as permanent golden hybrids. A new Plant/Dark and Lightning/Metal golden hybrid would be added as well, completing both sets of hybrids. *Sweet Dreams - All limited Dream Element dragons would be breedable, and all dream-related items cost 5 times less than usual. *New Years Party - 5 gems, 50,000 dragoncash, and an XP booster (another 3 gems if max leveled) are given. Neoteric Dragon, and Epoch Dragon have a bigger chance of getting bred (New Years happens during Bring them Back, so they'd be breedable anyways) and a new New Years dragon would be released. A Fire, Water, and Metal dragon (the only elements not currently in one of these new years dragons.) Not even half way in all the limited dragons and I feel that's enough ideas for now. Not sure if they're good or not, but they're just ideas.